How to lose a hiccup
by Lily Witchcraft
Summary: Max has got a hiccup and Alec helps her to get rid of it...ONESHOT!


_Hey guys! Don´t ask me what was going on in my brain when I wrote this, but it was kind of funny to write this crap. _

„Alec."

„Huh?" _yawn_

„Alec! Wake up!"

„Max! What the hell are you doing here. It´s 3 am! Some of us don´t have shark DNA and need their beauty sleep."

_Hicks_

„I need your help." _Hicks_

„What was that?"

_Hicks _„What?"

„That!"

„Ah right." _Hicks _„That´s the _hicks_…reason why I´m _hicks_…CRAP why I´m here."

„You´re in my bedroom at 3 am because you´ve got a hiccup?"

„Yepp." _Hicks _„I need you´re help to make it _hicks_…go away."

„Why can´t OC help you?" _yawn_

„Cause she kicked _hicks_… me out of our apartment. I think she _hicks_… couldn´t stand the sound anymore." _Hicks_

„Man alive! How long do you have the hiccup now?"

„Uhm, _hicks_…since I´ve got from work. _Hicks_...perhaps 8 hours?"

„Damn, that´s pretty long for a usual hiccup. Maybe it´s another one of White´s evil plans to eliminate you."

„Yeah, right _hicks_…White tries to kill _hicks_…me with a hiccup."

„You never know of what he´s capable of doing…"

_Hicks…Slap_

„Ouw, Maxie. It´s not my fault."

„No, _hicks_…but your yackety-yack makes it worse." _Doublehicks_

„So, what can I do for you?"

„_Hicks_…me! I mean, help me. Damnit!"

„You know what some people are saying?"

_Hicks _„What?"

„If you got a hiccup someone is thinking of you while he kisses someone else…maybe you should visit Logan and look if he´s getting busy with Asha…"

_Punch…hicks_

„Ouch, that´s not fair."

„Everything´s _hicks_…fair in love and _hicks_…war…and when you _hicks_…got a hiccup."

„Whatever. Now let´s see what we can do…I got it! Do a handstand Max!"

_Hicks_ „What?"

„You´re doing a handstand and than you have to drink upside down some water."

„Yeah right. _Hicks_...I think you only want me _hicks_…to make a fool out of my _hicks_…self."

„Maxie, I´m just trying to help you. Now, do, what I´m telling you or let me get my sleep."

..._a few hickses a totally pissed of Max and a soppy Alec later…_

„The task was to swallow the water, not to spit it all over me."

„Yeah right. _Hicks_…you should have told me _hicks_…before that the water can _hicks_…run into my nose."

„Okay, let´s try something else. You hold your breath and swallow three times."

„Alec, I´m a transgenic _hicks_…my pulmonic capacity is _hicks_…a bit bigger than the one of an ordinary."

„Okay, than let´s say thirty times, cool with you?"

…

„And?"

„I think it´s _hicks_…NO!"

„Great, just great. Slowly my ideas die down…Hold it! I think I have one more."

_Hicks_ „Tell me."

„BOO!"

_Silence…only disturbed by Max hiccup._

„What the _hicks_…hell was that?"

„I just tried to scare the hiccup out of you."

„Yeah right. _Hicks_…you only accomplished that I now think you´re totally _hicks_…crackbrained."

„Okay, I only have one more solution left."

„Well, what are you _hicks_…waiting for. Let´s beat this _hicks_…bitch."

„You won´t like it."

„Did I like your other great ideas?"

„Okay, I´m only doing this if you promise me that you won´t punch me."

„Allright. I promise."

…

„Ouw, Max. Why did you kick me? Only a minute ago you promised me not to…"

„…punch you. I said nothing about not kicking you."

„Why did you do that?"

„Same question could I ask you. Why did you kiss me?"

„To help you lose your hiccup…you know, after the scaring you thing didn´t work I thought about a thing that would really scare you."

„And you came to the conclusion that the only thing that would scare me enough would be a kiss from you?"

„Kind of. But it seems to work. I heard no „hicks" from you so far."

„You´re right. I think it´s gone. Yippee!"

„Great. I´m very happy for you. Can I have my sleep now?"

„Of course. Sorry that I kicked you."

„Ah, never mind!"

„Cya tomorrow!"

…

_Alec lays on his bed and feels kind of weird._

„What the _hicks_…? Oh, NO!"

_Yep, poor Alec, now he´s the one with the hiccup. ___

_By the way, when I wrote the oneshot I had a hiccup too. Somehow the hiccup had inspired me…yeah, I know. Clear the space for a weirdo!_


End file.
